


It's All so Incredibly Loud

by freezethebeez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of alcohol, No Angst, im literally going to fail math because of this, just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezethebeez/pseuds/freezethebeez
Summary: Quackity comes home one night with Technoblade's crown and plethora of injuries, cold rain and thunder pouring down behind him. Karl nurses him back to health, sat by warm fireplaces, accompanied by softly-spoken words.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	It's All so Incredibly Loud

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought the day would come where i would ever write a mcyt fanfic, but here we are. 
> 
> i got really inspired to write this after seeing one of @_.seabass._'s quackity cosplays on tiktok. one of them popped up on my fyp and i just couldn't stop thinking about it. then next thing i knew this was born :]
> 
> important note: the characters in this fic are portrayed as they are in role play, not as they are in person.
> 
> i have some more notes to add at the end of the fic-- just little things that i couldn't figure out how to implement into the story. 
> 
> title and some aspects/symbolism inspired by the song It's All So Incredibly Loud by Glass Animals (banger song btw).
> 
> now, without further ado, i hope you enjoy :))

The cold press of wood against Quackity’s left shoulder left him hissing in pain, the sting of his wounds seeping into his nerves, causing the rest of his weight to fall against it as he crumbled forward, knees unable to hold his weight anymore. He couldn’t blame them though, they’d been through a lot that night– the long walk to Technoblade’s house, the fight, and then the long walk back, made even longer by the constant protest from his sore limbs and open wounds.

Quackity cursed under his breath as he struggled to turn the doorknob, the downpour of rain making any kind of grip he had on the cold, metal handle essentially useless. He did manage to turn the knob eventually though, the door pushing open immediately. He fell forward, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Quackity groaned as a wave of pain crashed over him, writhing slightly as if to shake it off; it didn’t help in the slightest.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. Footsteps drawing near, hurried, and although Quackity could barely make them out over the sound of the pouring rain, he knew who they belonged to. 

_Karl_.

Quackity had fallen into Karl’s house. 

It wasn’t intentional. Quackity had simply stopped at the first house he saw, not really caring whose it was, only wanting to get out of the rain, lay down for a little, rest and heal up enough that he could walk back to his own place. 

But stumbling into Karl’s house was much better. Perfect, even. 

“Quackity?” Karl had said, sounding shocked, which was fair, Quackity was pretty sure Karl wasn’t expecting any visitors that night. “Quackity, are you–?”

Quackity looked up as best he could, eyes just barely making it up to Karl’s face, lightning flashing behind him, followed by a rumble of thunder. Quackity shook as he lifted his right arm, the relatively light weight of the crown in his hands feeling a thousand pounds heavier in his weakened state. Quackity’s lips quirked up into a small smile, wobbly but still full of pride. 

“I did it,” Quackity managed to say, albeit barely, voice hoarse and quiet, barely audible over another loud crackle lighting striking nearby in the background. His head immediately dropped back down, his smile fading as he began to pant slightly; the smile had taken more out of him than he thought it would. 

He heard Karl gasp before another thud sounded out, the floorboards beneath him bending slightly as Karl’s knees hit the ground beside him. Quackity could just barely see Karl’s knees hit the floor, his gaze focused downwards towards his own curled legs, arms splayed out, crown in his sight. 

The crown in Quackity’s hands glimmered in the faint light the torches hung on the wall gave out. Combinations of precious jewels and gold shimmered elegantly in the light, and although the crown was wet from the rain, and bloodstained from Quackity’s hands, it still looked beautiful to him. It wasn’t his– at least, not originally– but he’d earned it. Technoblade had even said it himself. And it may be just a crown, just an accessory that Technoblade would be respawned with, but Quackity knew, from the moment the crown had been transferred from Techno’s hands to his, he knew he'd be sure to treasure it.

Quackity suddenly felt warmth spread from his shoulders, all the way down to his waist, his attention shifting from the crown to the warm fire bleeding beneath his skin. 

“Come here,” Karl said, arms wrapping around Quackity’s waist and shoulders, pulling him closer, grunting as he did so, struggling to bring Quackity in. Quackity was almost like a ragdoll, limbs loose and boneless, almost as if there were barely attached to his body. But once Quackity was secure in Karl’s arms, Karl held him close. 

The rain continued to pour down outside while they laid there, Quackity feeling warm and safe in Karl’s arms, allowing himself to relax. He let the sound of rain wash over him, wash away all the little aches and pains in his body. He let the feeling of Karl take over, let the warmth cover him like a blanket, soothing his shivering slightly. Karl shifted, pushing the door closed to avoid the draft from coming in any longer. Quackity winced as another bolt of pain struck through his body, striking simultaneously with the lighting outside.

Quackity let himself relax further as the sound of rain dulled, the pitter-pattering on raindrops hitting the ground outside now being limited to raindrops hitting the roof, moderately muted. His eyes went from half-lidded to entirely shut, breathing evening out, and he hadn’t realized how tired he’d gotten until now. 

God, what time was it anyway?

The moon was in the process of rising when Quackity left home, suited up in armour, enchanted netherite sword in hand, and had been high in the sky by the time Quackity was crawling his way back home. If he had to guess, Quackity would guess it was past four in the morning, maybe nearing five, which really begged the question…

Why was Karl up so late?

Karl wasn’t one to say up into the late hours of the night, blending into early hours of the morning, Quackity knew this from previous nights out with him, unable to stay out any time past eleven before Karl started complaining about wanting to go home. 

Quackity didn’t have much more time to ponder before he felt Karl’s hand leave his waist, only for it to be replaced on his cheek. Quackity hissed slightly as his face stung, the skin of Karl’s palm slightly touching down right over one of the many cuts in Quackity’s face; the feeling was reminiscent of fire licking up his skin. Karl immediately flinched at the sound of pain from Quackity, his hand pulling off of Quackity’s face as if his skin was burning hot. 

“Sorry,” Karl quickly apologized under his breath before taking in a shuddering breath. “Do you think… you can keep your eyes open for me? Even if it's just a little bit? I just want to make sure you’re still with me…” Karl trailed off, voice growing quieter, “I don’t know how deep the wounds are, but you just look like you’re bleeding a lot.” 

Quackity let out a weak chuckle. “Yeah, I kind of am,” Quackity managed to mutter, looking up at Karl for just a moment before relaxing again, looking back down at the crown in his hands. 

_Technoblade’s crown_. 

“Shit…” Karl cursed in a whisper, looking Quackity up and down, eyeing over his broken armour, most of his discarded by now, most likely having been dropped off and left across the path he’d taken to get to Techno. 

Quackity’s clothing was revealed for the most part, his chestplate practically falling off of his torso, leggings and helmet completely gone, boots in rough shape at _best_. The right shoulder of his shirt was cut and torn, the edges of the tear stained red with blood. There were similar patterns along Quackity’s torso, with more tears by his ribs, torn edges similarly bloodstained. His legs looked fine, which was rather surprising considering they lacked armour as well. He looked to be in pretty rough shape, and it kind of made Karl wonder how Quackity had managed to make his way here in the first place while in his current condition. Then again, Quackity was pretty strong as far as Karl knew, he must've been considering he'd managed to kill Technoblade.

“We should probably get you healed up, huh?” Karl said, sighing, warm breath fanning over Quackity’s face slightly, heating his cheeks. 

“That might be helpful,” Quackity replied, attempting to give another small smile. 

“Okay,” Karl nodded, hand returning to Quackity’s waist, preparing to move him again, “let’s get up, then.” Quackity nodded too, preparing to rise with Karl. 

Quackity’s muscles tensed as much as they could as Karl’s hold around him grew tighter, bracing himself as he was lifted up off the ground. Karl stood up fully first, getting up quickly like any other normal, un-injured person would, before reaching back down again and scooping Quackity up. Karl kept him held close, Quackity’s head resting on his shoulder, their chests pressed together. 

Although lifting Quackity up was a rather difficult task considering his current state, and that he’d been brought to his feet slowly, Quackity still felt dizzy upon standing so suddenly, his vision getting spotty and growing dark as pain began to consume him. He didn't flinch though, didn't move a single muscle in concern of worrying Karl.

Even still– with his attempt at not worrying Karl– Quackity stumbled, knees buckling, shaking like a leaf when he tried to stand normally again. Karl caught him quickly though, holding him a little tighter, more secure, letting Quackity lean on him a little more, doing anything he could to support him. 

It was no use though, because with each second that passed, Quackity’s vision faded more and more, and the feeling of lightheadedness became increasingly apparent. 

“Karl, I think I’m gonna faint…” Were the last words that left Quackity’s mouth before everything turned black. 

  
  
  


_Technoblade’s body fell against the snow, the snow beneath him packing down where he laid, along with Quackity’s combined weight. Quackity had one arm on Technoblade’s shoulder, the other holding his sword right above his chest, right over his heart, the tip of it gently poking at the flesh beneath his bloodied blouse._

_The world was silent around them, silent to the point where you could almost hear the sound of the snow falling around them. It came down heavy, similar to the rain pouring down in L’Manburg._

_Yet unlike the serene atmosphere, Quackity’s body was filled with adrenaline, making each movement of his sharper and quicker than usual, fuelled by pure ire and the need for revenge. He could assume that it had been the same for Techno, though perhaps slightly more spontaneous as Quackity had approached him without warning, attacking him from behind while Technoblade was heading away from his house, most likely going out looking for something else, something that wasn't a fight, rendering him more vulnerable and unprepared._

_This fight had lasted just as long as the first one had, the one in which Quackity had lost his first life to an iron-covered Technoblade, and an enchanted netherite pickaxe. So with Techno’s lack of potions and preparation, Quackity wasn’t left with a severe disadvantage. making the fight come down to skill, and how desperately the other person wanted the kill._

_And that was all Quackity needed to win in the end._

_“Congrats,” Technoblade said between heavy breaths and rough coughs– coughs of which left blood spilling from his lips, “you win.”_

_“I do,” Quackity said, smiling, but before he could sink his sword any deeper into Techno’s chest, he spoke._

_“It takes a lot of skill to do that, you know,” Technoblade said. “You’ve gotta need a lot of passion to do something like this, a lot of anger built up inside of you.” He paused, taking in and then letting out a deep breath. “Do you feel satisfied, Quackity? Knowing that you’ve won. That you’ve got your revenge?”_

_“Hell yeah I do,” Quackity replied, scoffing._

_“Good… that’s good.” Technoblade drew in another deep breath. “You know, I think we’re similar in that way, Quackity,” He said, “in the way that we both believe in the same thing; an eye for an eye. Or, in our case, a tooth for a tooth.” Technoblade chuckled, breath visible, rising up against the downfall of the snow. Quackity didn’t move a muscle, eyes still sharp, piercing into Technoblade’s own eyes, comparable to the manner of his sword._

_“Any last words?” Quackity asked, applying more pressure to the sword, pushing it down further, close to breaking skin. Techno didn’t respond, only dropped the weapon he was holding, letting it fall into the snow, then reaching up to the top of his head, grabbing his crown and holding it up to Quackity._

_“Here,” Technoblade said, smiling fondly, “in honour of taking my first life. You put up a good fight. You’ve earned it.” Quackity looked down at the crown, eyes wide. He stared at it for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should take it._

_Quackity knew he’d won the fight, knew he’d done well, but even so, was this whole thing really worthy of taking Technoblade’s crown? I mean sure, Techno would most likely just respawn with a new one, but to have the original, the one Techno’s had for the entirety of his first life?_

_It felt like a bit much, like Quackity didn't really deserve it._

_“So are you going to just leave me here to suffer? Or are you going to kill me?” Techno asked, bringing Quackity’s attention back to him. Quackity sighed, biting his cheek as he took the crown, setting it down in the snow next to them._

_“I’m gonna kill you,” Quackity muttered, his other hand lifting from Technoblade’s shoulder, both hands on the handle of the sword now._

_“Thank you,” Technoblade said, letting himself sink further into the snow. “I’ll see you in my next life, Quackity.”_

_“Hopefully not,” Quackity responded, quick and sharp, almost identical to the movement of his sword as it pierced through Technoblade’s chest._

_Techno’s entire body tensed up as the sword impaled him, digging right through his heart._

_“I’m sorry,” were Technoblade’s last words before he went limp, body going cold, dead._

_Technoblade was dead._

_The world went still for a moment then, satisfaction washing over Quackity’s body like a gentle ocean wave. He watched as the life drained out of Technoblade’s eyes, as they went dull in the new light of death. Then Technoblade’s body disappeared, vaporized beneath Quackity, leaving nothing but his items and a marking in snow shaped just like him._

_Quackity’s eyes were wide as he stared down at the snow where Technoblade used to be._

_What the hell were those last words supposed to mean?_

_Quackity felt his blood run cold. The adrenaline began to wear off, slowly but surely as Quackity sat there in the snow, legs starting to freeze and go numb the longer he sat. But he just couldn’t find it in himself to move, could only grab hold onto Techno’s crown, the last memory of Techno’s first life, and the first memory of his first murder._

_Quackity felt happy. Satisfied, just as Techno had said. Though, at the same time, Quackity felt remorse and regret. He wasn’t even sure why. Was it Techno’s last words? Was it the way he seemed as if he’d given up? Like he was only fighting just to satisfy Quackity?_

_But that couldn’t be the case, it just couldn’t._

_Because Technoblade had hurt Quackity, had covered him in cuts and wounds that dyed white snow red, cuts and wounds that were beginning to sting the more the adrenaline wore off. He’d told Quackity he’d put up a good fight, had given him his crown, for God’s sake. Technoblade was just being a good sport, like he always was, just doing what he believed in._

_An eye for an eye; a tooth for a tooth._

  
  
  


The first thing Quackity heard upon waking up was the sound of fire crackling next to him. 

He was warm, but not just in the way that fire made you feel, although similar. He was still in Karl’s arms as far as he could tell, was still held near, was still safe. 

The second thing Quackity heard was the rain, still pouring down over L’Manburg.

Thunder still boomed and rolled overhead, though beginning to sound distant; the rain was still coming down hard. Usually, Quackity wasn’t a huge fan of thunder, but now, being in Karl’s house, laying in his arms, he didn’t mind it too much. 

The third thing Quackity heard was Karl’s voice. 

“Oh, Alex,” Karl said, sighing softly, hand coming down to land upon Quackity’s cheek, being careful as to not press his hand down too much, “what did he do to my pretty boy?” Karl’s voice broke as he spoke, and if Quackity wasn’t mistaken, he was pretty sure Karl had been crying. Somehow, he still managed to sound angelic. 

Quackity’s eyes fluttered open, head turning, though it ached as it did, body immediately reminding him of the poor state it was in. The small shift was enough though, and as soon as Quackity showed the smallest bit of consciousness again, every little bit of Karl’s attention was back on him (although that’s not to say that it wasn’t already).

“Alex?” Karl said, almost as if he wasn’t sure whether or not he’d imagined the movement.

“Yeah?” Quackity rasped out, finding his voice to sound much worse than it had been before.

“Alex?!” Karl repeated, sounding more elated this time. “Oh my God, you’re awake! I– I was scared you were gone there, _really_. I–”

“How long was I out for?” Quackity asked, stopping Karl’s rambling. 

“About an hour, I think. I’m pretty sure you fell asleep after you fainted,” Karl replied. “I got you bandaged up while you were out. It looks like Techno did quite a bit of damage.” 

Quackity looked down at himself. As far as he could tell, he was laid down in Karl’s lap, head resting on his thigh, legs laid out in front of him. His armour had been discarded, and he noticed that he had a new shirt on, one that wasn't full of blood and tears, one that also didn't seem to belong to him. He also was wearing a new pair of pants, ones that were dry and much warmer than the ones he had on before. Quackity lifted a hand up to his face, fingertips grazing along his nose and jawline, places he knew Techno had left deep wounds in. He let out a small sigh of relief when he felt the woven exterior of bandages instead of deep cuts that would most likely scar over as he healed.

“Are you feeling better?” Karl asked, drawing in Quackity’s gaze again. 

“Yeah, a bit,” Quackity replied, giving a small nod in case his words were too quiet, too hoarse to come across properly. “Everything still hurts pretty fuckin’ bad though.”

“I know,” Karl said sympathetically, fingers gently sweeping away a part of Quackity’s bangs, revealing more of his face. Even with all the bandages and blooming bruises on his face, Karl still thought Quackity was beautiful, probably would until the day he died. Karl reached behind him, hand palming the floor, searching, refusing to take his eyes off of Quackity as he did so, even if it would likely make the task of finding whatever he was looking for easier. 

Karl eventually found the item, a small glass vial, grabbing it and showing it to Quackity. There was a pink looking liquid in the vial, a potion of healing, Quackity assumed. 

“I made this for you while you were sleeping. It should help you heal,” Karl explained. “You don’t have to take it if you don’t want to, it’s okay.” 

“I’ll have it, it’s fine,” Quackity replied, the thunder outside booming again, sending a slight chill down his spine. He’d never liked the taste of potions, especially the healing ones. He found them to be rather bitter, unpleasant as they went down, and avoided taking them regardless of how beneficial they were. Not to mention the kinds of bad memories they brought back. But right now he thinks that maybe a moment of discomfort is better than dealing with the aches and pains his body was currently trying to resolve. 

Karl hummed in approval, arms wrapping around Quackity’s waist again to pull him upwards, working on sitting him up before giving him the potion. He was sure to move him slowly this time, much slower than he had when they were standing up before, the last thing he wanted being Quackity to faint again. 

Karl was successful in moving Quackity this time, thankfully, and had managed to pull Quackity up and sit him between his legs with little difficulty. 

Karl held the potion in one hand while the other reached back, palm flattening against the carpeted floor behind him, holding his torso up while Quackity laid back, head now resting on his shoulder. 

Quackity let his head tip back while Karl popped the cork out of the vile with nothing but his index finger and thumb, Quackity’s gaze focused entirely on Karl’s face. _Handsome_ , he thought, _always so handsome_. 

“Do you think you can drink it yourself, or is it okay for me to help?” Karl asked, dropping the cork down on the floor, letting it roll away along with the last crash of thunder.

“I should be fine by myself,” Quackity replied, hands reaching up to take the vial from Karl. Quackity’s hands shook as they made their way up to his mouth, the potion inside the vial sloshing around. Quackity took a deep breath, as the glass of the vial touched his lips. He really didn’t want to do this, and not because he didn’t want to get better, but because the taste was just… awful, plain awful. Not to mention how much it reminded him of Schlatt, the bitter taste of the potion reminding him of the alcohol Schlatt used to drink. 

Although Karl didn’t know the reason why Quackity hated healing potions so much, he still felt a need to comfort him. So, with his freehand, Karl looped an arm around Quackity’s waist, as if to say that was there without the use of words. The small gesture seemed to work in comforting Quackity, as shortly after he felt Karl's arm slide around his waist, Quackity found himself closing his eyes and drinking the entire potion down in one gulp. 

As the potion went down, Quackity felt a tingling heat spread throughout his body, numbness following, but only for a moment as it washed away only moments later, leaving him in a muted form of pain, similar to the rain, which was beginning to recede as the storm showed signs of coming to an end. The taste was, as expected, rather unpleasant, and reminded him quite a bit of the things Schlatt used to drink, but with Karl’s arm around his waist as his chest on his back, the memories only lingered for mere seconds before disappearing.

Karl took the empty vial from Quackity’s hands, setting it down next to the cork on the ground before returning his hand to the place around Quackity’s waist. 

The two both let some time pass, sitting in silence– or at least, as much silence as they could be in aside from the pitter-patter of light rain and the crackling of the fireplace. It was all so incredibly comfortable. As if being in Karl’s arms wasn’t already enough to sate Quackity, the effects of the potion certainly did a fair portion on numbing his mind, leaving the world to go hazy and daydream-like around him. 

Pure bliss would be a good way to describe it, _pure, ethereal bliss_.

Even when Karl did speak up though– perhaps half an hour later, Quackity had lost track of time– the bliss wasn’t broken. The warm, comforting feeling that had been built up in Quackity’s chest wasn’t broken. If anything, the feeling had multiplied when Quackity heard Karl’s words.

“What was it like to fight against Techno?” Karl asked; he sounded sleepy. 

“It was… surprisingly fun,” Quackity replied, his voice sounding much better now, almost back to normal if it wasn’t for the natural raspiness that came with fatigue. “I sort of snuck up on him, caught him off-guard. He looked like he was going out on a mission or something. He didn’t have any potions this time, so I wasn’t at a severe disadvantage, which was probably a good thing because otherwise I’d probably be dead– or, more dead than I am now. It felt like he was kind of going easy on me though, let me get a few good hits in, occasionally trading with me. It was weird, almost like he didn’t want to kill me.”

“Well I’m glad he didn’t,” Karl said fondly. “You already had me worried sick about you, you know. I have no idea what I’d do if you died.” 

“Wait, you knew that I left?” Quackity asked, slightly startled. “I don’t remember telling you. How did you find out?”

“Sapnap told me a little while after you left,” Karl answered, “I was initially going to go after you, but I didn’t think it would help very much. So instead I went for a walk, headed down the Prime Path, ran into George and Bad. I headed back home a little past two in the morning, tried to get some sleep, but just couldn’t. God, I– I was so worried about you. I kept tossing and turning, thinking about you. I ended up giving up and headed down here, sat by the fire for a little bit, waiting for any sign of you, bad or good. You have no idea how relieved I was when you fell through the door, Alex... _no idea_.” 

Karl’s head tipped back, letting out a small exhale. Quackity sighed a little too, looking to his left to see Technoblade’s crown sitting on a pillow placed on the floor, most likely put there by Karl after Quackity fainted. Quackity was sure it didn’t mean much, and was probably reading into it a little too much when the thought of Karl placing it on a pillow for the sake of keeping the crown safe, knowing that it meant a fair amount to Quackity, certainly didn’t fail to make Quackity blush a little. 

Quackity brought the crown into his lap, looking at it again, rotating it in his hands, running his thumbs over the jewels placed so elegantly into the gold, eyeing it from every angle; he continued to fiddle with it while he spoke.

“I think Techno let me win for a reason,” Quackity murmured, mostly to himself, thinking out loud.

“What do you mean? Techno isn’t usually one to back down from a fight and die willingly,” Karl mentioned.

“Yeah, but I think he may have known deep down that I was only there for revenge. He even said it himself.” 

“Do you feel bad about killing him?”

“Not really.” Quackity replied.

“Not really?” Karl repeated.

“No. Killing him felt nice. I think it’s just his last words that are getting to me.”

“What were his last words?”

“‘I’m sorry.’”

Karl paused as he took the words in, imagined them in Technoblade’s monotonous tone, repeated them in his mind as he tried to figure out what the meaning of them could be. 

“Do you think he was apologizing for killing me that first time? Like he regretted it?” Quackity asked. 

“No, I don’t think it’s that,” Karl replied. “I think he might’ve been apologizing for hurting you the way he did, fighting you when he knew that there was really no need to.”

“Hmm, that makes sense too.” 

“Maybe both?”

“Maybe both.” 

Quackity sighed, setting the crown down in his lap, letting his hands rest over Karl’s arm, the one he had thrown around his waist. Karl moved his hand to grab the crown, picking it up and examining it for himself. He hummed, sounding like a something akin approval as he watched the gems glow in the warm lighting. 

“It’s pretty,” Karl said. 

_Like you_ , Quackity thought. 

Next thing he knew the crown was being placed atop his head. The added weight was unfamiliar, not too heavy, but it certainly had a presence. The crown itself fit nicely though, not sinking down too far, nor sitting up too high, fitting as if the crown had been made for Quackity. 

Karl’s right hand pressed against the ground upon setting the crown on Quackity’s head, his left hand taking its turn to lay over Quackity’s waist. Karl took a moment to look at Quackity, admiring the way the crown sat so elegantly on his head, how it made him look even more handsome than he already was. It made Karl’s chest tighten, heart skipping a beat. 

“There,” Karl murmured, “a crown fit for a King.” Karl leaned his head closer to Quackity’s, lips placing a gentle kiss on Quackity’s temple, planting it and watching Quackity’s cheeks blossom with colour. “My King,” Karl added, voice sweet like honey. 

Quackity’s lips curled upwards into a smile, regardless of how much he tried to fight it. The affectionate words from Karl had been entirely unprompted, entirely unplanned, but unlike other attempts at affection, this one hadn’t felt awkward or abrupt in the slightest. It felt easy, like it was something they’d been doing for years, practicing, rehearsing over and over again. And it felt nice, made Quackity feel a certain kind of warmth that could only come from an atmosphere like this, sitting by the fire, laid back in someone’s arms, a potion of healing running through his veins, rain transforming into mist.

“Your King, huh,” Quackity muttered to himself, pondering the nickname. “I think that’s something I can get used to.”

“Is there anything else you’d prefer, then, your highness?” Karl asked in a fake British accent, teasing. “Perhaps, Pretty Boy?” He suggested. 

“Perhaps,” Quackity replied, giggling, Karl joining in. 

“Well then, my King, should we go to bed? It’s getting pretty late, and I’m sure getting some rest would be good for you,” Karl said. 

“Hmm,” Quackity hummed, shifting slightly, “I think I’d like to stay here… it’s warm here.” 

“In that case, can we at least lay down on the couch? My arms are getting tired.” 

Quackity sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine, I guess we can go lay down on the couch,” He said, a sarcastic lilt to his voice. 

With that, Karl gently nudged Quackity to sit up, letting him rise at his own pace. Karl stood up, collecting the empty vial and cork from the ground, momentarily leaving the living room and heading into the kitchen, most likely to put the objects back in their place. Quackity was careful as he stood up this time, lifting himself up slowly. The aches in his legs and torso had subsided now, replaced by a warm, tingling feeling where the open wounds once laid. He only felt a little lightheaded upon fully standing up, though finding it was more from his general feeling of fatigue and the potion that had been sedating him for the past while. 

Quackity stumbled towards the couch just behind him, letting himself flop down onto it when he got close enough. The cushions were soft, easy to sink into, which was exactly what Quackity found himself doing. He looked ahead at the fireplace, watching as it continued to burn. It was in that moment when Quackity took the time to take everything in again– his surroundings, primarily the sounds around him. 

He could faintly hear the clanking of dishes in the coming from the kitchen just through the wall, the sound of a sink turning on and off, the sound of Karl humming faintly amongst the noise. Ahead of Quackity was the fire, still crackling away, continuing to burn after many hours due to netherrack placed beneath it. Quackity then tried to listen for the rain, the familiar sound of it pouring down onto rooftops and windows. But there was nothing, now, the rain had gone, the storm had passed. 

Quackity had to look out a window to check, and, just as he’d expected, the rain was gone. He could even start to see inklings of orange appear in the dark sky.

Karl returned to the living room moments later, drawing Quackity’s attention back to him. Karl smiled upon seeing the crown still sitting atop Quackity’s head, finding it oddly adorable how he’d kept it there. 

Karl made his way over to the couch, taking a seat on the opposite side of Quackity, laying down and opening his arms, wordlessly inviting Quackity in. Quackity immediately understood what Karl meant upon spreading his arms open, and laid down overtop of him, their chests pressing together, legs intermingling with one another. Karl’s arms wrapped around Quackity, holding him in yet another warm embrace. 

The two didn’t exchange anything more than a simple ‘goodnight’ then. Karl took off Quackity’s crown and set it down on the floor as gently as possible, allowing Quackity’s head to tuck into his shoulder easier. They drifted off to sleep rather easily, not finding a need for a blanket as they already found enough warmth in one another. They would then go on to sleep until around sometime in the late afternoon, only waking to sound of one another’s heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> now for the notes...
> 
> the thing that i want to talk about and sort of highlight here is what actually happened during the fight and how things were from techno's perspective. 
> 
> if you know me, you know that i like to keep things in my fics as canon and as in character as possible, and to have a major plot point be technoblade's death, it's kind of hard to keep things entirely canon, especially with the prophecy that "technoblade never dies." so here's a little bit of side plotline that i never went over because i don't know how to write action scenes :D
> 
> at the start of the fight we have quackity catching techno off guard. so techno, of course, swings back in self-defense, and is ready to actually fight until he realizes that it's just quackity. technoblade knows that quackity isn't someone to be concerned about when it comes to fighting, especially because he's y'know... The Blade. techno sort of understands in this moment why quackity is there (and i did touch on it briefly) and realizes that quackity is only there for revenge after the whole Toothpick scenario. 
> 
> techno continues to fight with quackity, however, because if he doesn't and instead just lets quackity lay down a bunch of hits on him, quackity won't walk away feeling satisfied (techno knows that he sure wouldn't if he was in quackity's position). techno also knows that killing quackity on the spot would only result in another battle later on, perhaps one that's more difficult, and that's something that techno doesn't want to deal with, so he appeases quackity and fights back a little. of course, techno is going easy on him, so he lets quackity get a few hits in and returns some here and there. 
> 
> the reason why techno speaks so kindly to quackity at the end is because, although he let him win, he wants quackity to at least go away with a feeling of regret, or at least a little bit of remorse to prevent quackity from possibly attempting to kill him later on in the future. this is techno's way of fighting back without really hurting quackity. 
> 
> techno's last words, "i'm sorry," are pretty straightforward. it's a genuine apology from techno, because he truly feels sorry for hurting quackity when he knew he didn't need to, especially if he was just going to let quackity win in the end anyway. it's also just another way of techno giving quackity something to think about later- something to feel bad about. 
> 
> quackity eventually figures out that techno let him win on purpose, but he's not really sure why. he teeters between the options 'techno was just caught off guard' and 'he just didn't want to kill me' often, which are both half true in a sense. 
> 
> anyways, that's all for the extra plot. i know it's really long and i probably could've included it in the story somehow, i'm just not great with writing fight scenes and didn't really want this fic to suck :] 
> 
> as always, thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed <33


End file.
